Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles may be configured for self-driving without input from human operators in many driving situations. However, in various situations, a human driver may need to exercise a degree of manual vehicle control. Many drivers may also have chronic or unknown health conditions, such as cardiac conditions, which may affect the driver at any time, including while driving. If these health conditions in the driver manifest and/or worsen suddenly while the driver is operating the vehicle, a dangerous condition result for the driver, other occupants of the vehicle, and other vehicles in the immediate vicinity.